


I Dream of Home

by kumarei



Category: Daniel - Bat For Lashes (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I spent the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Home

This is how I spent the end of the world.

I spent it in my lover’s arms.

You burned beneath me as I ground myself against you, impaling myself on your fire. The house shuddered with our passion, and the roof collapsed around us, revealing a deep blue-black sky. I didn’t see it directly, looking down at you, but it reflected in your eyes.

I collapsed against you, and you held me. We drifted off, as the world collapsed around us.

When I awoke, everything was burning. The sky was black with the soot, and grey ash floated down, covering everything with a layer of grime that was like snow on a Christmas morning. You pulled me to you, and buried your face in my neck, as I giggled.

The rain came soon after. It didn’t wash away the ash, merely wetted it, made it stick to everything. I lost myself in your shadows, staring at them as they resolved differently in my mind.

You were gone, and I was staring at empty sheets, black and grey in the soot and rising gale. Lightning lit the sky, and illuminated your absence.

I pulled myself up. It was hard. All the while, the wind was trying to tug me back to earth, was fighting me. It lit across burns that I hadn’t felt, touched on new scars that ranged across my body.

I ran.

As well as I could, I ran against the wind, my feet sloshing through feet of water. I was cold and shivering, but inside me, you still burned.

I pushed on, through the dark, for how long I couldn’t tell you. My feet ached, my body ached, I ached. Every inch of me screamed at me to stop, pulled me down with the wind, but I kept going until the wind disappeared and left me standing.

I found myself looking up into a reflection of your eyes. The sky blue closing in on me, and with no sign of you. I knew that I could go no further.

Collapsing into the knee-deep water, I added to it with a line that streamed from my eyes. My body wouldn’t stop shaking, and I could feel the warmth, your warmth, cooling from my breast.

I fell then. It must have been a short fall, from my knees down into the water, but it seemed to last for days. I looked up from the blue beneath, the sun outlined as a halo in the sky, my vision closing in from both sides.

Just before my sight disappeared, a shadow passed before the halo, claiming its brilliance. Two great hands reached down into the water, grabbing me, pulling me, until the freezing air burned my skin.

He pulled me up onto a bed of grass, kneeling over me. I looked up into his eyes.

“Oh, god,” he said, wrapping his arms around me and warming me once again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He kissed me, his breath pushing into my mouth, but no further.

“No,” he said, pulling up and looking at me, diamond droplets falling from his eyes. “Please, come home.”

_I am home_, I mouthed.

The darkness closed around me, warm and welcoming, a summer shower against my skin.

His voice was a whisper against my ear. It was a breeze fondly remembered.

I rose, up into the blue sky. Toward his eyes, and the fire that burned behind them.

I dreamt.


End file.
